1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to analog-to-digital converters, and more particularly to signal processing of analog-to-digital converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a sound processing device 150 comprising a microphone array is shown. In one embodiment, the sound processing device 150 comprises a plurality of microphone sensors 151˜15n, a plurality of analog-to-digital converters (ADC) 161˜16n, and a digital signal processor 170. The microphone sensors 151˜15n detect sound pressure at different locations to generate a plurality of analog audio signals Ka˜Kn. The analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n respectively convert the analog audio signals Ka˜Kn from analog-to-digital to obtain a plurality of digital audio signals Da˜Dn. The digital signal processor 170 then receives the digital audio signals Da˜Dn and processes the digital audio signals Da˜Dn to generate an output audio signal I.
To convert the analog audio signals Ka˜Kn to digital audio signals Da˜Dn, the sound processing device 150 requires the analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n as the circuit components thereof The analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n with an efficient function design can lower the processing load of the digital signal processor 170. In addition, the analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n with a good output design can simply the circuit integration between the output terminals of the analog-to-digital converters 161˜16n and the input terminals of the digital signal processor 170. Thus, an analog-to-digital converter with an efficient design is required.